Senshi Kyūketsuki
Senshi Kyūketsuki (吸血鬼戦士, Undead Warrior) or Kenpachi Kyūketsuki (吸血鬼剣, Undead Kenpachi) also known by the moniker Shinodīrā (死のディーラー, Death-Dealer) as he has racked up the most kills of hollows and shinigami combined. He currently serves as the 7th Division Captain. The man is easily recognized by his incredible height and distinct armor. He is set to appear within Bleach: Roaring Conflict. Appearance Senshi's appearance is quite distinct as his appearance is concealed by armor. He wears a full faced Mengu, a lacquered metal and/or leather facial armor that is changed from time to time. His shihaikusho is of normal variation with a metal chest piece worn underneath the top robes. No skin is shown by Senshi as any loose folds of his uniform is stuffed and cuffed into his gauntlets and boots. Chains connect all the armor pieces wrapping around his chest and waist multiple times as if restraining him but allowing him to have free range of motion. His Haori is tattered and frayed and hangs from his waist, like coattails. Personality Few people have interacted with Senshi enough to get an idea of the kind of person he is. Most people have deemed him to be the non-talkative anti-social type, dude to his lack of excursions outside of Gotei buisness. Most of the lower ranked officers of his division get a sense of brooding from him, and are in fear of him as he is prone to aggressive outbursts. They have not harmed anyone, but they could be heard throughout the barracks, early in the morning and late at night. In battle, Senshi is wild and unpredictable. He charges in with ill regard for himself as if he has a death wish that he is desperate to have answered. Even though one does not see his face, they could tell he enjoys each battle he enters. History To be continued... Equipment Armor Power Seal: Senshi wears a samurai-like armor created by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute just for him that can seal the bulk of his reiatsu, but since he has so much of it, it does not noticeably hinder him in battle. The reason for wearing it is that since Senshi has a large abundance of reiatsu, it is to keep him in check as well as keep what he calls his "affliction" to be shown to the masses.The armor pieces are durable enough to block the Zanpakutō of a Captain-level Shinigami. Powers and Abilities Senshi did not attend the Shinō Academy. He is also the only captain that does not know the name of his Zanpakutō. Because of this, he cannot use his Bankai. In addition, he has no apparent skill (or at least interest) in Kidō. He only learned Shunpo on his own in response to keep up with his enemies and stay on equal footing with his opponents. However, he more than makes up for his faults with his sheer power and endurance, easily making him one of the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society. Shunpo Expert: Senshi is highly proficient in Shunpo with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. A remarkable feat for learning Shunpo in a small amount of time and without the help of others. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: This Kenpachi's skill with his sword was honed to a masterful level letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His unpolished-like skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise. His extreme cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Espada's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of the wrist. As the holder of the title of Kenpachi, he is one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. Hakuda Master: While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Senshi has shown skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength with great skill. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. He is so skilled that he can go toe-to-toe with top hand to hand combatants. Immense Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, and acquiring the title of Kenpachi, Senshi has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Immense Durability: Senshi has been shown to be capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries, as shown when he refused medical treatment after being hit by multiple level 60 Kidō spells. He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city district. He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap. Immense Endurance: His physical strength is matched by his resilience. This Kenpachi has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. Vast Spiritual Power: Even by a captain's standards, his Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monstrous. In fact, it is so great that Senshi can fight on par with two other captain-level opponents without using his full power, even when he is wearing his energy suppressing armor and his opponents release their Zanpakutō's Bankai. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. *'Damage Resistance:' He can manipulate he reiatsu so he may use it as a sort of armor providing even more defense on top of the armor he actually wears, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Shock Wave:' Senshi has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Zanpakutō Senshi does not know the name of his Zanpakutō, and is the only captain of the Gotei 13 who cannot perform Bankai. *'Shikai': Despite not knowing its name, his Zanpakutō is in a constant release state. It appears as long-bladed scythe with quite a large and warped bend in the blade, which makes it quite effective for decapitation and other gruesome methods of attack. The shaft is crafted from bone, which is actually quite durable, as Senshi commonly utilizes it to block his opponents attack if the scythe blade is bypassed. The outside cutting edge is colored a shade of dark gold, while the inside cutting edge is colored simple black. On the other end of the large weapon are six chains that hang from the end and wrap around Senshi, intertwining with the chains he already have there. These chains have the ability to elongate and shrink much like the wrapping and chain of Zangetsu. When Senshi is not in battle, the weapon turns into black chains that wrap around his right arm. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes